AKARI x ? ?
by FanGirlSeunO.o
Summary: First story! I'm planning on making it a CHASE X AKARI X Gill story! Akari had just moved into Waffle town. Will she be able to find any friends? How will her actions affect the life she lives here? Find out how Akari's life will turn out on Waffle Island
1. Beginning

So..this is my first pathetic attempt to write a story on this website...

**hope u like!**

**chapter 1**

I thanked the Sailor Pascal while hopping off the boat and stretched as I took in my surroundings. I had memorized the map I had brought with me and was surprised to find that the island was much bigger than I thought it to be. Looking around, I saw a row of shops lining the road. I would probably want to visit them later to check if there was anything i might need. I was lost in thought thinking about how I was going to spend my day when _s_omeone tapped my shoulder.

" Hello there! Are you the new rancher? "

It was a young man about my age. He had silver hair and wore a loose blue outfit with a straw hat hanging from his neck by a string.

" Yeah, I am. My name's Akari! Nice to meet you! "

" I'm Toby! I'm a fisherman! Here, take this. "

He handed me a fishing pole, which I took and put in my rucksack. ( I don't know how I would fit a fishing pole in a rucksack, but hey, that's what happens in the game! LOL ) I thanked Toby, said my goodbyes, and went on my way to explore the town. I was just about to go up the stairs to the town hall when I heard someone yell.

"WAIT!"

. I turned around to see a plump man with slightly pink cheeks, and a fancy suit.

" Welcome to Waffle Town! You're the new rancher aren't you! "

" Um, Ye-..." The overly happy man cut me off.

" Of course you are! Have you met everyone yet? "

" No but-... " I was cut of again. This man was starting to get on my nerves.

" Well then let me introduce myself! I'm Hamilton, the mayor! Why don't you go and meet Everyone else then come report back to me! "

" Ok, nice to meet you Sir, i'm Akari-.." I was cut off AGAIN.

" Well Akari, run along now and go meet the other villagers! Ok? "

This time I didn't bother to say anything. I nodded my head and headed quickly away from the annoying mayor. I went inside the town hall while looking over my shoulder for any signs of Hamilton. Of course, I just HAD to run into somebody. Looking up, I saw the angry face of a young man wearing a suit.

" Watch where you go you dirty farmer " he sneered at me.

I gave a shaky response. How could anyone be so scary and snobby?

" I-i'm sorry, I didn't think that i would run into anyone. "

" Well guess what, you just to let you know, if i wasn't so nice i would SUE you right now for getting your dirty hands all over my coat! "

Oh boy, now i was MAD. How dare he say that about me.

" Well, who are YOU to go around and sue anyone you like? Hmm? "

" The mayor's SON Gill, that's who! Now that you know who I am, you better think again before talking back to me! "

The snobby rich kid ( as i now called him ) pushed me aside and walked out the door. I couldn't BELIEVE how he and Mr. Happy and Cheerful were even RELATED. I made my way out the door and wondered if there would be anyone else on this island who was cuckoo.

After visiting all the other residents, I decided to check out my home instead of reporting back to mayor Hamilton. There was no doubt that I didn't want to see HIM today. I walked into the caramel district and kept on waking until I was at the door of my house which wasn't the best house ever but it was good enough. As i entered the door i looked around. There was already a lot of furniture in the house, and I had already bought a mixer and some oranges. I put the mixer down on the table in front of me and stuck the oranges in the fridge. Now, I had OFFICIALLY worn myself out which I proved by collapsing onto my bed, too tired to take my shoes off.

**For the people that know this game, I wanted to let you know that this is when all the residents have already moved in. ( I didn't want to include all the rainbow quests and whatnot ), and I also want to pretend that Akari has a shower and a kitchen. :) I also want to give a heads up that I might not update very quickly but i'll try! Oh, and i'm so sorry about how short my chapters are but please be patient with me! I promise to make them longer in the future! :) I know that i'm not the best writer ever so please review and leave helpful tips to improve my writing if i need it! ( I will not be putting up ch.2 yet because i will be editing ch.1 and making it better! Please be patient a little longer! )**


	2. Chase X Tears

Thank you for reading! ~

**chapter 2**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. Peeking out the window, I caught a glimpse of a big nose, pink cheeks, and a slightly frilly blue suit. I groaned. It was Hamilton and he's probably mad at me for not going to him yesterday. Luckily I had slept in my clothes so I swung the door open and closed my eyes, expecting to get yelled at.

" Why Hello Akari! Did you sleep well last night? Were you able to meet all the villagers? "

I cautiously opened one eye, and then another. Was this a trick to make me feel guilty? Why was he being so friendly?

" Um..yeah, all the villag-.." I was cut off. I should have seen it coming.

" Oh good GOOD! Are you settling in ok? "

This time I had a plan to give myself a chance to say what I wanted.

" Yes! Very nice! Love it! "

heh heh, i'm so smart. All I have to do is cut my sentences down. I giggled to myself. Hamilton seemed confused. I smiled at him innocently, fluttering my eyelashes.

" Oh, well, i'll be going now! Have a good day! "

I stuck my tongue out at his back as Hamilton's short little body went ' bouncing ' down the road. Smiling happily, I skipped down to the Inn. I had made a new friend yesterday named Kathy, a cheerful girl who worked at the inn.

"Kathyyy!~" I half sung and yelled out her name as I ran into the inn/bar. Ignoring the fact that there were customers, I tackled her in a giant bear hug. ( LOL. Shows that Akari makes friends easily! ) She turned around and laughed, both of us oblivious to the stares we were being given by everyone else. She pulled me to a seat so that we could talk.

" Guess what I brought!" I singsonged, getting ready to pull out the orange juice I had made in the morning.

" What! " She questioned me enthusiastically.

I smiled at her curious expression.

" Ta Da! Orange Juice! Want some? I love oranges! " I held out the sweet liquid in front of me as if it were a trophy.

Kathy smiled mischievously. She beckoned me to come closer and cupped a hand around my ear.

" Did you know that CHASE likes oranges too? He adores them! "

I cheeks turned into a soft pink color. I had also met Chase while visiting the inn and quickly found out that he was the cook. I had developed somewhat of a crush on him after seeing how he worked with so much passion that he practically sparkled. I heard he was rude and reserved, but when he was cooking he showed a better side.

" Oh come on Kathy, I can't just go up to him randomly and give him a present! It would be too embarrassing! I doubt he even remember me! "

She gave me an 'oh really?' look and I quickly looked away from her eyes.

" Just GO, it'll be fine" she encouraged.

Sighing, I admitted defeat and slowly made my way to the kitchen, gripping the glass of juice until my knuckles turned white. I had never been so nervous in my life!

" Um, hey Chase! " I said in the most normal way that I could.

He turned around and frowned a little, brushing back his almost pink hair with a clean hand. He squinted his eyes a little as if he was trying to recognize me.

" Oh, you're the new resident Akari that came by yesterday, right? "

I fiddled around with my hands a little, happy that he hadn't forgotten who I was. A little more confident, I responded in a more cheerful voice.

" Yeah! Um, I was wondering If you wanted to have this! "

I shoved the orange juice in his hands. He looked down and then looked back at me with a blank expression, and then slowly turned red.

" I-I.., How did you know-..?"

Suddenly as if he remembered that he was not acting like his usual self , his face became expressionless again.

" I can't take a present from someone I'm not familiar with. "

My face lost it's friendly smile as he turned around to work. I could feel tears form at the corners of my eyes and quickly brushed them away.

" I-I'm sorry " I stammered, and then ran back to Kathy.

Seeing me approaching her, she quickly ran over to me and pulled me outside.

" I heard what happened! If I had known then I would have nev-."

" It's OK Kathy, I should gotten to know him better first. I haven't lost all hope though and when I can become his friend, I'll try again. " I looked down at my hands, avoiding her apologetic gaze.

She smiled slightly and gave me a warm hug.

" I'm going to go back inside to finish working my shift, if you want, I'll drop by your house so we can talk. "

I shook my head. Turning around, she went inside while I slowly made my way to the beach. Fishing always took my mind of my troubles, but would it help me this time? I felt a large tear roll down my face and fall onto my hands

**Sad enough? LoL. Thank you for waiting so nicely. I have a great excuse for not uploading yesterday, but I would feel guilty if I said it!**

**So all I can say now is that I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Thnx to any reviewers!**


	3. Watch out for rich boys with blue eyes

**Hee hee, Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 3

" Eeeekk! Ackk! " I screamed as the hook of my fishing pole got stuck in my shorts. I probably looked ridiculous, with myself flinging my arms around like a bird. I thought that my clumsiness was supposed to go away when I was feeling down. That's when I heard someone chuckle behind me. I turned around to see Gill.

" Spending so much time on that farm of yours must have made you turn into a chicken! " he exclaimed, looking at me with a smug grin.

I gave him one of my most deadly glares and paused for a moment.

" No one appreciates your CHILDISH sense of humor Gill. So if you aren't going to help then please excuse yourself and leave me ALONE. I'm not in the greatest mood. "

He raised his eyebrows, no longer laughing.

" I'm so sorry. I forgot that people like YOU can't always afford a good education. I should have chosen a much more simple joke. Oh and also, I wouldn't care less if you were in a good mood." He smirked.

" Go AWAY GILL! " I screamed.

He walked up to me until we were only a couple feet apart. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, in an EVER so dignified way, he stood like a statue with an evil smile.

" What do you WANT? " I questioned, not bothering to hide the annoyance present in my voice.

He walked even closer until we were only arm length apart.

He leaned towards my face and i pulled my head back a little as he approached. He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like the longest time.

" Wh-what is it? " I could barley hear my own voice.

" You have the most interesting personality. Why do you have to be so pretty? "

Was he serious? He wasn't smiling. Just as I was about to say something he turned around to leave. He raised a hand casually in the air as a goodbye and walked away.

**Heh heh..soo guys? Who do you like better so far? Gill or Chase! And sorry for the short Chapter! **

**And for anyone who watch's Secret Garden, you might almost recognize the last part. Although i did change it a little, i'd like to give credit to the Korean Drama SECRET GARDEN for giving me the idea. oH, AND**

**I MIGHT MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER. I feel like i stopped too soon.**


End file.
